Broken Reality
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: A eventually multipart Spiral fic. The Blade Children must give Ayumu one last test. A test that may decide if they live... or disappear. On hiatus.


**Broken Reality (part 1)**   
**~Just a coincidence... Right?~**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
"Narumi-otouto." 

I turned towards the source of the voice. I didn't see anything, at first. It was dark, and a strange mist surrounded me. Was this a dream? 

Finally, I saw a silhouette in the distance. As it came closer, several others joined it. They slowly became clearer until all of the Blade Children stood before me. 

None of them spoke. In fact, though they were looking in my direction, it seemed as if they weren't looking at me at all. Did they even see me? 

That was a silly question. One of them had spoken my name just a moment ago, hadn't they? Then again, if this was a dream, it didn't have to make sense, now, did it? 

"What do you want?" I finally asked them, almost afraid of the answer. 

Finally, one of them looked at me for real. Kousuke grinned and let out a chuckle, "Not happy to see us, Narumi-otouto?" 

"Why should I be?" I replied, "Every time I see one of you, something bad happens." 

"A bit harsh now, aren't we?" He said with a laugh, "After all, I'm sure even _you_ will miss us when we disappear." 

I opened my moulth to ask what he meant, but just as I did, my eyes opened and I was starring at the inside of a magazine. 

Slowly, I moved the magazine from my face, realizing that I was on the roof of the school, and that it _had_ been a dream after all. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then froze when I heard a gasp. 

"Oh no! Narumi-san's awake!" 

I rose an eyebrow, then turned to look at a flustered Hiyono, who was trying to hide the fact that she had just eaten half of my lunch. 

"I... I was..." 

"Eating my lunch, like you do every day?" 

She blushed brightly, "Maybe... but... You don't quite _catch_ me every day...." 

I shrugged, "But you're still going to eat it." 

She pondered this for a few seconds, then shrugged as well and took a rice ball from my lunch and began munching on it. 

"Awumy-shan hohei..." She suddenly started, her moulth half full of rice. 

I stared at her for a bit, and she swallowed, then tried again, "Narumi-san's forehead has wrinkles today..." To further emphasize her point, she poked my forehead. 

I swatted her hand away, "Weird dream, that's all." 

"But Narumi-san's forehead hasn't had wrinkles since the Blade Children stopped bothering him... Was it a dream about them?" 

My jaw dropped slightly and I stared at her in shock. It still surprised me just how easily she was able to read me. 

"It doesn't really matter," I sighed, "I haven't heard anything about them for at least a year... Ever since Kousuke, Ryoko and Rio left school... I haven't even heard anything about Rutherford..." 

"Actually, I have..." Hiyono piped up, making me sit up straighter. Even though the Blade Children hadn't exactly been a positive aspect of my life, my curiosity always got the better of me. 

"Oh?" 

She nodded, taking a bite from one of my sandwiches before continuing, "He made a new CD, to be released next week. I heard it on the news... It was a big issue, since the title of the CD worried a lot of his fans... It's called 'Good-bye to the world'. I have to admit it has me worried, too..." 

_"After all, I'm sure even youwill miss us when we disappear."___

What Kousuke had said in my dream returned to me just then, but I shook it off. It must have been some sort of coincidence. 

"Narumi-san's wrinkles just got worst..." 

Coincidences happen all the time, after all... 

Don't they? 

**~End of part 1~******

**(A/N: Second attempt at a Spiral fic... Trying out a series this time, so I hope it goes okay... I just hope that I don't end up revealing my plot too early... It's gonna be tough, but I'll try. ^_^. Anyway, please review! Compliments are loved, Constructive Criticism is worshipped and adored, and Flames are used to roast marshmallows.)******

**~AniDragon, aka Riona-chan~**   
  
  



End file.
